Best Friends
by spacealiens
Summary: dontreaddontreaddontreaddont readdontreaddontreaddontread dontreaddontreaddontreaddont readdontreaddontreaddontread dontreaddontreaddontreaddont readdontreaddontreaddontread dontreaddontreaddontreaddont readdontreaddontreaddontread dontreaddontreaddontreaddont readdontreaddontreaddontread dontreaddontreaddontreaddont readdontreaddontreaddontread dontreaddontreaddontreaddont read


Akari's P.O.V.

"Hahahaha! That's why you don't call me a jerk!" I yelled. "Akari! I'll get you one day!" yelled a really light blonde headed boy named Gill. Akari started running around the park while Gill chased her then "Smack!" Akari ran strait into a blue haired boy wearing a bandana. "Owww. Huh oh man I'm so sorry! I'm Luke by the way," said the boy. Back then I was so young a matter of a fact I was and Gill were 8.I had no manners so I said to Luke "Hey watch it buddy! That boy is trying to beat me up, got it!" while he was still trying to apologize. "Gill is chasing you? Hey wanna make him pee his pants?" Luke asked. In response I said "I already did! That's why he's chasing me!" as Luke burst out laughing. "There you are Akari! Get ready to be in the trashcan today!" yelled Gill. "Hey Gill come get us! Hey remember kindergarden? I made ya pee your pants during nap time by putting a snake in you're mat!" yelled Luke while I blushed and laughed like crazy.

Luke's P.O.V.

"Okay so your name is Akari? Well I can already tell we're gonna be best friends!" I said sprinting towards a water fountain. "Well yeah I'm Akari I'm new to the island. I'm six years old and I'm in first grade! Gill is just a big meanie. I said hi to him and he called me a jerk so I scared him!" said Akari. Well she may be six but I didn't care she was cute. I had a crush on a six year old. "Well Akari welcome to the messed up world of Waffle Island!" I said and she laughed. "Hey Luke I think we lost Gill. Want to go on the swings?" said Akari. "Of course! Hey you want to come to my house tomorrow?" said Luke. Akari's maple brown eyes lit up with joy and I knew her answer was yes.

Akari's P.O.V.

Well Luke and I were the best of friends for three years. Then came the day where Luke had to move to Castanet island. I was nine and Luke was eleven. Dale was on the dock while Luke an I were on the beach. "Akari do you like me more than a friend?" he asked out of the blue. "Ummm I guess. I don't know," that's when he smashed his lips against mine. My first kiss was with my best friend? Creepy. But I liked it. When he pulled away we were blushing furiously. That's when the boat came.

"Luke I'll miss you!" I yelled to him as he got the boat. "Bye Akari! I'll miss you too!" he yelled back. I felt weird started to swell up in my eyes. I knew that somewhere in me I loved him, but since I was nine I didn't know what to do. For three weeks I cried. I didn't know what to do. Finally it was my birthday my mom gave me a box early in the morning. I opened and in side was Luke's silly handwriting on a letter. It read:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKARI!

Happy Birthday! I really wish I could be there with you eating spinach cake! Hope you like the present. My dad and I miss you sooooooooooooo much! We really hope you can come visit us some time. You are the best Akari I'll never forget you. Hahahahaha that last sentence was weird and cheesy. Eww I hate cheese! For my birthday make spinach cake and perfect manays I don't know how to spell that hahahahaha! Anyways I miss you already. Oh tell Gill to come kiss my butt!

Keep pulling pranks –Luke

I couldn't help but laughing at the last sentence. I opened the present and it was an...axe? Luke always did want to be a carpenter but I didn't think I'd be one. My mom came in the room and said "I give you permission to use that now Akari. I know when we go visit Luke and he hears that you never used it he'll be devastated. Hurry up you can go practice on the dead trees in the back. Oh and Akari? Please stop pouting and trust me you'll see him again. Okay?" I just stared at her. "Huh oh yeah mom I promise!" I said not knowing that would be the last time I saw her.

"Dad do think Akari got her present and letter yet? Can I call her and see?" said Luke. "Sure son. Tell her happy birthday again!" said Dale. Luke got up and ran to the phone and dialed her number (surprising because he forgets big numbers pretty quick). "Hello? Who is it?" said Akari in a confused voice. "Akari! Happy tenth birthday! Are you using the axe? Do you like it? Did you tell Gill to kiss my butt?" Luke blurted out. "Luke we haven't talked in forever! Oh umm

you're questions yes, yes, and….YES! He got so mad he chased me over the whole island and when he got me he told me to kick you in a place between your legs! Instead I kicked him there!" yelled Akari. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they both laughed so hard Luke fell off the chair he was sitting on and dropped the phone. They both talked for hours but then Akari realized her parents weren't home yet so they had to say bye. "Luke it's bedtime! Sixth grade tomorrow!" yelled Dale. When Luke layed down he fell asleep thinking of Akari.

Akari's P.O.V.

It's been about an hour from talking with Luke and my mom and dad still haven't come home yet I thought to my self. I decided to go outside and wait. Pretty soon it got really late so I got my axe that Luke gave me and started chopping wood. Pretty soon I got bored and left to town noticing the fire near it. It took a while so I started sprinting, then running, pretty soon dashing as fast as a bullet. When I was there the fire was gigantic and inside the fire was...my

mom and dad's car! The first place I went to was Gill's house. I may play pranks on him but he was my only friend besides Luke.

"Gill! Help please I need you come on!" I yelled pulling his arm. "Why should I help you?" said Gill. "Because my mom and dad's car is on fire! Please Gill you and Luke are my only friends!" yelled Akari with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Did you say that your parent's car is on fire? Come on hurry! Go get as many people that you can Akari!" yelled Gill thinking of trying to be a mayor.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Akari screamed. Akari had another dream about her childhood. "Why do I have dreams about them now out of all times?" mumbled Akari sadly to herself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOM!" yelled Luke. "Luke get a hold of yourself son! I miss her too but fate wanted her to go…" said Dale quietly. "But dad it's not just mom it's Akari too and everyone on Waffle island.

Akari began walking down to the mayor's house to introduce herself she is 22 after all(I know, I know your

thinking "What the?" well Akari just moved to Castanet! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay for Akari! She finally gets to see Luke again! Love sickness cured!)"Hello sir. I'm Akari I'm the new farmer in town!" she said happily. "Why hello th- AKARI!" yelled the mayor. "Father why are you yelling?" asked a light blonde headed boy. "Gill! Mayor your Hamilton! It seems like forever since I last saw you two! I had no idea you came here to be the mayor, Hamilton," Akari said. "Akari long time no see! Now I want you to go meet everyone here. Start here then go to Flute Fields and finally the Garmon Mine District!" Hamilton demanded. "Bye Akari it was nice seeing you again," said Gill coldly. "Bye guys see you later alligators!" yelled Akari running off.

After about two hours Akari met everyone in Harmonica Town and Flute Fields. She met Toby who was really nice and gave her a fishing pole. Then she met Renee and Anissa and Akari could tell that they would be great friends and they both gave her seeds to grow. Pretty soon she met a woman named Hannah who gave her a sickle and a boy named Owen who gave her a hammer. Also Kathy who seemed to be Owen's girlfriend and she was really nice too. Luckily Akari already had an axe, watering can, and a hoe.

Akari's P.O.V.

Pretty soon I was already at Garmon Mine District where I met a small girl named Chloe and a boy about fifteen maybe named Bo playing around with Owen. Chloe's grandpa, Ramsey, got mad at her for causing trouble with her best friend, Toby's cousin Paolo. Then when I was at the last stop (Carpenters) I ran into a boy with blue hair and a fiery bandana with an axe on one shoulder. "LUKE!" I yelled.

A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world.

Luke's P.O.V.

I just ran into this amazingly cute girl who just yelled my name and she looks very familiar. "Owww. Huh oh man I'm so sorry! I'm Luke by the way," I said. I lowered my head remembering Akari those were the first words I ever said to her. "Luke that hurts. I can't believe you don't remember

your best friend! I remember you perfectly!" she yelled at me. Her words were racing around in my head "best friend!" Then I looked at her big maple brown eyes, short brown hair, and small button nose. "You couldn't be her! Akari!" I yelled as I stared at her still on the ground. "Duh you are dumb even when you're 24! So where is Dale?" she said happily. I just paced back and forth thinking about why Akari was does visit every once in a while. Just then dad came out of the house probably trying to figure out why I hadn't closed the door but I was wrong. "Luke, Selena just called being as bratty as ever but she is coming to the island to get a job," said dad. "WHAT! NOT HER! ANY ONE ELSE BESIDES HER!" I yelled. Well I think I better pack my bags and move away because my best friend and ex girlfriend are here. "Dale! It has been forever!" yelled Akari. "Luke! Look it is Akari! Oh yeah and I was on the comp-," my dad started to say before I ran away to Fugue Forest.

Akari's P.O.V.

"LUKE! WAIT UP I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" I yelled as I chased him. It was no use he was too fast for me, but he always was. I could still see

him when I reached my farm. Was he afraid of me? He ran. He ran to… how should I know where? But he did go to Flute Fields. I ran inside my house crying. After 30 minutes Renee called me and forced me to tell her what's up. Of course she comes over, but who cares. We went shopping and on the way back to Renee's house I spotted Luke. "Hey Akari go on ahead get him," said Renee. "Thanks," I said right before I ran off of a bridge. I was barely hanging on while Renee was trying to pull me up but she couldn't. "LUKE COME HERE YOU IDIOT AND TELL ME WHY YOU RAN AWAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Of course he didn't come. "I'LL MAKE SPINACH CAKE!" I screamed again at the top of my lungs as he bolted over. "Akari you are lying aren't yo-," he started to say before he pulled me up into his arms. His golden eyes were staring into my maple brown eyes. "Uhhh I guess I'll go now. So uh see you later Akari!" said Renee running off. "Umm Luke you can let go of me now," I said blushing. "Akari… I am truly sorry," he said. "Why?" I asked still feeling awkward because he was still holding me. "I didn't let you introduce yourself after me!" he said a-matter-of-a-factly. " Okay then I am Akari Ren Ridge. Nice to meet you sir," I said right

back happily. We both got quiet after that. Pretty soon Luke realized he was still holding me and put me down. Luke forced me to go to the beach to look at the ocean with him. In the distance I could see a boat and I pointed it out to Luke. Right when he saw that he freaked and we went to my house where he asked if he could stay the night. "Luke really? I don't have an extra bed you know," I said. "Then we shall share the bed!" he yelled right back.

I got mad at our petty little fight and asked him why he wouldn't go to his house. He answered this whole gigantic story so I will shorten it. When Luke was 14 he went out with a bratty chick named Selena. She was a female dog to him so he dumped her. Now on that boat is her and the first place she'll go is Luke's house so he wants to hide at my place. "! Come on Akari!" he kept on begging. "Fine! Just shut up!" I yelled. Oh my dog I just said my best friend could sleep in MY bed in MY house with ME! I just stood there while he started to kick off his shoes. "Hey Akari since I told you that I dated Selena tell me who you dated!"

said Luke. "Isn't that personal Luke? Do you have to know?" I said back to him. "Yeah I do!" he snapped right back. "Fine but you're gonna think it's weird! I dated…Gill a while before he moved away to here," I said. "EWW!" he said extremely loud then somebody knocked on the door. "Hello I'm Selena I am the new dan-," the girl started to say before she saw Luke hiding under the bed. "Umm I don't really have time to treat compa-," I started to say before she slapped my face. "HEY! LUKEY WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THIS THING!" she screamed pointing at me. She slapped me so hard I fell on the floor! "I can be where I want to be you female dog! And don't touch her!" Luke yelled at her. I noticed tears swelling up in my eyes so I got up and ran. I don't know where I was going, but I was going. Luke was still yelling at her, but I knew he was running after me. "AKARI! AKARI WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he yelled after he stopped screaming at her. I knew I was going somewhere. I just didn't know where.

Pretty soon I felt no ground beneath my feet. My eyes opened to Luke. He was carrying me home. No this wasn't the way to my house. We were headed to the clinic! What happened? Did Selena stab me or did I fall off a cliff or… what happened? Wait it wasn't me… it was Luke!

"LUKE! LET GO OF ME! WHAT HAPPENED?" screamed Akari. "Selena she tried to- to hurt you again. So I- heh heh- stopped her, but I- I got hurt inst…" he trailed because he fainted. "Gill is the only one who would help me with my parents, but we failed. This time we aren't! I promise Luke I'll save you!" yelled Akari running to Gill's house.

"Gill please help it's Luke help him please!" Akari pleaded. "Oh yeah why would I help you after you

tore out my heart and stomped all over it and crushed it!" said Gill. "I can't lose anybody else please Gill! He is the only one left besides you and my siblings!" yelled Akari. "Fine!" Gill said coldly.

At the clinic

"Jin is he okay?" asked Gill. "He'll have to be here for a week or so. He took a stab in the stomach. Who did this to him?" Jin said very concerned. "It was Selena she did it!" yelled Akari. "How would you know? Were you there, Akari?" asked Jin. "Yes. But I was knocked out or something like that," Akari said sadly. "It all was my- eh eh aaahchooo- my fault I shouldn't have even hung around Selena," said Luke barely able to stand up. "Luke you should be resting! You're too weak to walk around right now!" Jin said angrily. "Let em die Jin he just wants to be with his mommy," Gill said acting bratty. "Shut up Gill! You want your mom too!" Luke yelled defending his dignity. "Both of you boys be quiet we have other patients resting!" said Irene.

Akari's P.O.V.

After Gill left I decided to go see Luke. "Luke are you awake?" I asked feeling really concerned. "Yeah. Are you okay?" he said. "I should be asking that! Selena ditched the island you know. She probably thought the police were after her or something like that," I said sarcastically. "REALLY! YES FINALLY SHE IS GONE!" Luke yelled. "I was being sarcastic. She was let off with a warning because you got stabbed by shattered glass. Apparently she broke one of my windows," I said and of course he was sad. "You should know Akari. So here goes nothing. Akari back when we were kids I- I had a crush on you! You were always on my mind and I didn't try to get you out!" he said not trying to shout. The blood from my body shot up to my face. Did he just confess his love to me? It's so weird because the only person who I confessed to before is Gill. "Awkward," said a familiar voice. "Renee were you listening to our conversation?" I asked in a stern voice. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Anissa was and she told me about it so I walked in here to you blushing and him hyperventilating and passing out!" she yelled. "He passed out? Oh crap. Jin is gonna freak at me!" I said as

I was pacing across the room. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Luke, Renee, and Anissa. "You really thought I would hyperventilate and pass out yeah right!" Luke laughed. I felt blood rush to my face again, but this time it wasn't embarrassment. This time it was anger. "YOU JERKS!" I screamed. Irene started to come in the room, but I left before she could scold me.

"POP!" went a balloon Chloe was blowing. "Oww my face hurts now!" she yelled. "Come on Chloe you don't have to cry about that!" said Luke meanly. "Jeez just because your girlfriend is mad doesn't mean you have to, too!" Chloe snapped. "She isn't my girlfriend and maybe it's not about Akari!" yelled Luke, but he was lying(about it not being about Akari). "WAAAAAH! Luke is it!" yelled Chloe after poking Luke. "Argh!" Luke said as he ran to Fugue Forest.

Akari's P.O.V.

"Luke?" I said because I swore I saw him running through my fields. He was! "LUKE! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. He stopped and turned around. Luke

started to run to me. Instead he ran inside my house while pulling me inside.

"Luke what are you in my house for?" I said rather loud. "Akari I'm sorry. I was just bored and Anissa and Renee came to visit and-and I don't know!" he said so fast. "Akari I still like you!" Luke said while his whole face was as red as the tomato I harvested today . I could feel my face getting warmer, the blood rushing to my face, and his golden eyes were full of hope and truth. "I'm not sure what it was, Luke, but I felt so sad when you left. There was so much misery, but when you kissed me that day it was nothing like kissing Gill. It wasn't like the kiss with him. I think I like you too, Luke," I said with the most hope, truth, and love in my heart.

"I heard Selena is coming back to town today. Can I sleep here?" asked Luke. "Sure Luke!" I said without hesitating. "Yay! I'll sleep on the floor if you want though," he said. "Where ever you want to, Luke," I said giggling. "I choose- Akari will you be my girlfriend?" he asked of randomly. "Wha-,"I tried to say but of course he cut me off by saying he'll treat me right and all of this random stuff about spinach. "I was going to say yes," I said annoyed. Then out of no where he fainted.

"Urgh," Luke grunted as he awoke on my couch. "Finally you woke up. It's like 2:30 a.m. Also I said yes to your little question," "SWEET! YOU SAID YES!" Luke screamed. A little after that Luke fell asleep on the couch and I went to bed in my bed ALONE.

Pretty much a hour after we fell asleep I heard someone knocking at the door. I went over by Luke and tried to wake him up. "Crap is it Selena?" I whispered while still trying to wake up Luke. "Huh? Yo Akari," he said. "Someone is at the door. What if it is Sel-," I started, but before I realized Luke opened on the door. "Luke?," yelled a boy and I said in unison. "You started this farm? Claire said that Akari moved here," said the boy. No he wasn't a boy he was a man with a girl and another different boy. "Oh jeez. Long time no see Gray! You too Chelsea! I see Mark came too!" said Luke showing his teeth in his big smile. "Uncle Gray? Chelsea! Mark!" I yelled running to the door to hug them. "Akari? What the? Oh I get it," said Chelsea. "Get what?" I asked. "You know them, Akari?" asked Luke. "Yeah! Gray is my uncle! Chelsea and Mark are my cousins who will soon be running their own farm!" I said cheerfully. "Hi Akari! We wanted to visit before we moved into our ranch on Sunshine Islands. Castanet is a beautiful place!" said Mark. Mark and Chelsea are both stubborn,(sort of for Mark)but siblings are siblings and trust me that is about the one of the only things they have in common. The other things are that they are both kind and they both want to start a farm, so they're starting one together. "Why are you here Luke?" asked Chelsea showing off her devious grin. Chelsea was barely devious but when it comes to Molly, Kasey, Takeru, or me that is when it happens. "Oh I was spending the night here. You see my ex won't leave me alone and the place she always goes to is my house so Akari is letting me sleep on her couch tonight!" said Luke still full of energy even though it's about three in the morning. "That is a relief I thought I might have had to call up Tito and tell him he'll be a grandpa," mumbled Gray under his breath. Chelsea, Mark, and I looked at him in disgust. But Luke just stood there with his same normal face. Then Chelsea and Mark turned their faces to Luke along with me. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! Molly, Kasey, and Takeru said they're moving in here with you! They want to start a job on the ranch and Molly is hoping she could find a boyfriend here too," said Chelsea without her devious grin. I didn't mind having them move in. Takeru and Molly were my siblings. Takeru is my twin so we are both twenty-one and Molly is twenty. But Kasey has had a crush on me since he was thirteen and he is two years older than us so he is the same age as Luke. "Well goodnight guys! I'm pretty sure Selena is gone so it's safe to go home now. Bye best friend!" Luke said as he started to walk off but turning around showing a big smile and winking at the last sentence. "Akaaaarrrriiiii?" said Chelsea slowly putting on her puppy dog face. "What?" I moaned. "Can I spend the night?"


End file.
